bravefrontierfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Тема:Itachi261092/@comment-25758148-20141125130004/@comment-25027249-20141125183628
Извини что отвечаю так поздно. много работы и учёбы. Речь о странице героя? если да, то принцип такой. Покажу на примере Ланса http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Pikeman_Lance 1) находим героя на оригинальной вики. ссылку я уже дал выше для примера. 2) видим название ссылки в конце wiki/Pikeman_Lance - копируем это и вставляем на страницу нашей вики. то есть у нас получится ссылка вида http://ru.bravefrontier.wikia.com/wiki/Pikeman_Lance (примечание. перед созданием страницы прочтите пункт 8) 3) если видим, что страницы нет, то вы можете создавать её. значит героя ещё никто не добавил. возвращаемся к первой ссылке на англ.вики. и нажимаем на странице вверху кнопку ПРАВИТЬ. в пути страницы добавится ?veaction=edit 'и откроется окно редактирования. 4) сперва скопируйте добавление к концу ссылки на нашей вики, либо же просто нажмите 'Создать эту статью! 'чтобы получить такую же ссылку в конце. 5) в окне редактирования нажмите значок вверху справа из 3 горизонтальных линий и стрелкой вниз. Он находится рядом с кнопками 'Отмена и Записать. '''Откроется меню. нажмите нижний пункт [ ] Исходный код. Откроется окно с кодом параметров. выглядит вот так: }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30011 |no = 9 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★ |cost = 2 |maxlv = 12 |basexp = 10 |gender = M |description = A pikeman from the ruined Principality of Vriksha, he eventually became one of the Six Heroes. He was a quiet, noble boy, but one day he saw the Demon Pike Drevas, lying in a storehouse on his estate. Suddenly, he informed his family he was leaving to train. His parents strongly opposed, but in the end he ran away, Drevas in hand. Rumors are that the spear spoke to him. |summon = Do you like my pike? Alright, I'll let you see it, but just this once... |fusion = Still not enough... I must get stronger... |evolution = |hp_base = 1010 |atk_base = 500 |def_base = 500 |rec_base = 150 |hp_lord = 1876 |atk_lord = 720 |def_lord = 700 |rec_lord = 248 |hp_anima = 1959 |rec_anima = 226 |atk_breaker = 742 |def_breaker = 678 |atk_guardian = 698 |def_guardian = 722 |hp_oracle = 1843 |rec_oracle = 281 |hp_bonus = 300 |atk_bonus = 120 |def_bonus = 120 |rec_bonus = 120 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 3 |ls = Earth Spirit's Power |lsdescription = 25% boost to Atk Power of Earth Types |lstype = Attack |bb = Flash Gale |bbdescription = 4 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 4 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 15 |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |evofrom = |evointo = 30012 |evomats1 = 30130 |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = 2500 |howtoget = * Starter Unit * Honor Summon * The Iron-Fisted Lady (Special Event) * Hero of Vriksha (Special Event) |notes = |addcat = Six Heroes |addcatname = Lance 1 }} 6) После вставки этого кода на русскую вики, нужно перевести некоторые параметры на русский. такие как имя героя, названия его скиллов и умений, описание. Просьба делать это крайне аккуратно, и продуманно. Описание какой параметр за что отвечает можно найти в хелпе вот тут на руском: http://ru.bravefrontier.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A8%D0%B0%D0%B1%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%BD:Unit/doc 7) также просьба не править ничего в чём вы не уверены 8) полноценная дорбаботка страницы. При вышеуказанных действиях страница будет иметь английское название и герой тоже будет иметь английское имя. Для того, чтобы сделать его русским, нужно перейти на страницу вида wiki/..... где на месте многоточия пишете официальное русское имя героя из игры. то есть в нашем случае это '''Копьенос. Ланс, после чего переносите (вырезаете) содержимое созданной ранее страницы на новую, а на той что была, нажимавете исходный код и пишите вот такое: #REDIRECT Копьенос. Ланс - именно так, как вы назвали русскую страницу. Этот механизм называется редирект, и необходим для того, чтобы на сайте работали все ссылки, которые ссылаются на английскую страницу (имя героя) но выходили на русское имя, и писали везде русское. Если русское имя героя вы знаете сразу, можете сразу создавать русскую страницу, чтобы не копировать код туда сюда. Если у вас нет точной информации о его имени в игре, то создайте на английском и не трогайте русский перевод его имени. потом это сделает тот, кто владеет инфой о его имени